


Like a Lion

by RachelAmeliaHolmes



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelAmeliaHolmes/pseuds/RachelAmeliaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Germany's birthday, and the Bad Touch Trio is freaking out. They have been trying to get Italy and Germany together for nearly one hundred years, the longest they've had to work on any relationship. What happens when dogs are added to the plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Drabble that is inspired by a tumblr post. I can't remember who the post belonged to, so if it's yours, comment and I'll give you credit as the inspiration. Sorry that I can't put it here at the moment.

Prussia was at the end of his rope. He, Spain, and France had been trying to get West and his silly little Italian together for decades. Today was their annual meeting they had a month before his brother's birthday each year, trying to figure out how to use either Germany's birthday drinking or Italy's happiness about the day to get them to hurry up and get together. 

"We could always just lock them in a closet, oui?" France started.

"No, mi amigo, they have to get together on their own." Spain commented.

"Ve have this meeting every year so that we can push them together" Prussia pointed out. "It has been almost one hundred years since they became allies in the first World War" France, Spain and Prussia all fell silent for a few moments. Then the statement sunk in.

"100 years?! Mon dieu! It has never taken us this long to get a couple together!" France cried. He got up to get a glass of wine, muttering about how he was the country of love, how could this be happening?

"They just keep dancing around each other!" Prussia yelled. "100 years is so not awesome!"

"Do you think this has anything to do with tus hombro looking like the Holy Roman Empire?"

"We agreed never to bring him up, Espagne. I hadn't realized how hopelessly in love our petite frérot was."

"It doesn't matter! We need to sink of something!"

"You're his hermano! What does Germany like?"

"Beer, sausages, and Beethoven-type music. That was the only thing he tolerated about Austria when he lived with us."

"He has dogs, oui?" France asked. Prussia jumped up.

"That's it! We can get Italy to get Germany a puppy! It's perfect!" The trio got together and began plotting.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you think I should get Germany a cagnolino?"

"Oui, Prussia said that one of his precious pooches just died a week ago. Germany was apparently beside himself when it happened."

"Germany cried?"

"Ohonhonhon, not quite, mon petite. Prussia says that Germany drinks himself silly when he's feeling upset."

"Oh, poor Germany." Italy said. France looked at his little brother, hoping to God that Italy didn't go running off to comfort Germany. Most of the story is true, but there are a few details that may have been a bit stretched. What Italy actually did may have been worse.

"Will you help me pick out a doggie?" He asked in that innocent voice that even wears down Norway when necessary. France sighed and agreed.

"Fine, but not too long, I have plans tonight."

"Yay!! Let's go!" They headed to the pet shop.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that week...

"Why is the Awesome Me decorating while you just sit in the kitchen and throw food together?" Prussia asked. Spain ducked behind the nearest hard object. France looked up from his cooking.

"Would you rather me get Angleterre? I'm sure he'd be happy to 'just throw food together.' I cook, you do the heavy lifting. Oui?" France smirked. "And if you truly think I'm just 'throwing food...'" He picked up the nearest egg and put it into his ladle. He pulled the spoon part of the utensil and gave Prussia just enough time to figure out what was going on before releasing the egg. It splattered right underneath the chicken he had on his shirt. Spain decided he was safe.

"Amigos, we need to get back to work." He looked to France. "Did you help Italy?"

France crinkled his nose. "Oui. He had me help him pick out the puppy. I smelled like dog the rest of the day. I had to get a fresh suit for my evening out." he pouted. Spain and Prussia laughed and rolled their eyes. They continued getting ready for the party, with only a few more flying eggs. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on, West, lighten up. It's your birthday party!" Prussia nudged his baby brother on the shoulder.

"I'm fine bruder, why don't you go find Spain? I would suggest France, but I just saw him pull England into the bathroom."

"Yeah, Spain might be a bit less busy." Prussia ran off. Germany sighed as he heard Italy come up behind him, no doubt with Japan. He had a conversation with the both of them before getting enough beer in his system to relax a bit more. Soon, Prussia was calling for everyone to sit in a circle 'like the little school girls you all are!' Germany went over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

"We have to open the gifts. Mine is the one in the front." He picked it up and threw it at Germany. "It's the most awesome, so you should open it first." Germany did as he was asked and opened it to find a new draft from a brewery outside Berlin. He thanked him and went to put it in the fridge.

Germany then proceeded to open the rest of his gifts:

A bunch of Italian sausage from Spain, which Romano was angry about.  
A bottle of a stronger wine he liked from France  
A magic book based off of the Grimm fairy tales from England  
A variety of syrups and pancake batters from Canada  
A new beer from America  
A packet of fast growing Sunflower seeds from Russia  
A Roman sword that had been left behind a long time ago from China (he wouldn't say how long ago, he's a little sensitive about his age.)  
And CD of different songs that Austria and Hungary had written, from them

Germany politely thanked everyone for their gifts, and then turned to Italy. He had been babbling all day about how he wanted to be the last one to give him a gift. 

"Well, your turn Italy." France quipped. Spain and Prussia smirked, drawing the attention of Romano, Canada, and England, who all paled. Italy leapt to his feet. 

"Wait here, Germany! I have my gift out in my car! I'll be right back!" He ran off, humming some strange tune. Everyone sat in a slightly awkward silence while they waited for the more energetic of the two Italians. A few minutes later, he came in carrying a box. He managed not to drop the box as he set it down in the middle of the living room. 

"Here you go Germany!" He said. He knelt by the box, sitting impatiently waiting for Germany to open it. Germany untied the bow and took the lid off of the box. His eyes went wide and he gasped. He looked between the box and Italy, who was nearly vibrating with excitement, before pulling a fluffy, copper colored puppy out of the box. 

"A puppy..." Germany said.

"Doyounotlikeher? Iheardthatyourolddogpassedaway. Iwantedtogetyouanewdogtohelpyoufeel  
better and... and... and oh, I'm so sor-" Italy was cut off by the lips of Germany, who had balled the front of the Italian's shirt into one of his fists to pull them towards each other. They broke apart and Germany was blushing harder than Italy had ever seen anyone blush before. Then Italy smiled.

"I should get you dogs more often!" Germany managed to blush harder. France, Spain, and Prussia were all cheering loudly as they tried to hold Romano back. 

"I suppose I should offer you congratulations, now that you're a couple." England commented with a smirk. This gave Germany the perfect ammunition to calm down.

"I should say the same to you. Tell me, did you clean up the bathroom after you and France used it?" Germany laughed as the other nation sputtered, losing a bit of his gentlemanly poise. Then Prussia stood on top of the coffee table. 

"Alright everyone, thank you for coming to this awesome party, but I believe it is time for everyone to go home. Oh, Canada?"

"eh?"

"Could I come hang at your place? I don't want to be alone in the same house as West and his new boyfriend!" Canada blushed a bit, but nodded. "Awesome!" He got down off of the table and walked out the door. Eventually everyone else left, either because they were tired, or agreed with what Prussia had said. Or they were being dragged out by their Spanish friend, leaving a nasty string of curses behind. Pretty soon, it was just Germany and Italy. Germany was blushing still from his brothers words, and Italy was smiling and holding Germany's hand. They had a midnight snack together before Germany regained all of his courage back and kissed Italy again, this time with more need. Before things could get as far as they would have liked, there was a yipping sound in the living room. Italy laughed. 

"We should probably go get her." 

"Leona" Germany said.

"What?"

"That's what I'm naming her. Leona. Her breed is Leonberger. How did you know about one of my dogs dying?" He asked the last question while putting Leona into her new kennel, giving her a treat and toy. 

"Prussia told France, and then France told me. He helped me pick her out!" Italy said. Germany raised an eyebrow, the gears in turning his head. He face-palmed.

"What's wrong, Germany?" 

"They set this all up. Why didn't I notice this earlier? Spain, France, and Prussia have been hovering around us for years. I'm gonna - " This time it was Germany who was cut off by a kiss.

"I could get used to this" he said when the short kiss ended. Then he pulled his new boyfriend into a much deeper kiss that quickly grew and moved until the pair was in Germany's room.

Going to Canada's was the best idea Prussia ever had.


End file.
